vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Song lists guideline
The following is a growing list of all Vocaloid songs on youtube. Please be aware the list is subject to change and users may remove songs. # *1925 **1925 - Hatsune Miku *3 - Sonika *@ Your Side - Sweet Ann *＊Hello, Planet. - Hatsune Miku *+REVERSE - Lily *-ERROR - Lily A *Against - Gumi *Ai ga Tarinai (Love is Not Enough) - Kamui Gakupo *Ai no Yorokobi (Joy of Love) - Gumi *A.I. (is LOVE FOR MYSELF) - Kamui Gakupo, Sweet Ann & Big Al *Akahitoha (A Single Red Leaf) - Megurine Luka *Alice in Dreamland - Kaito *All of Me - Big Al *Am - SF-A2 miki *Amagigoe - Sweet Ann *Amazing Grace - Sweet Ann *Anjou Shojun (In a Comfortable and Peaceful Life) - Meiko *Aoi Tori (Blue Bird) - Prima *AREUS - Lola *ARiA - Hatsune Miku *Aria di Mezzo Carattere - Prima *Artemis - Kamui Gakupo *Artificial Love - Sonika *Autumn in central Park - Leon *A Whole New World - Sweet Ann & Tonio B *Baby - Lily *Bad Apple!! **Bad Apple!! - Gumi **Bad Apple!! - Meiko *Bad Romance (covers) **Bad Romance - Sonika **Bad Romance - Big Al **Bad Romance - Tonio **Bad Romance - VY1 *Be Intruder - Big Al & Megurine Luka *Behind the Mask - Lola *Believe - Lola *Black & Lily - Lily *Black★Rock Shooter - Hatsune Miku *Black Sun - Gachapoid *Blue Bird - Gumi *Blues - Big Al *Blue Tears - Miriam *Bohemian Rhapsody - Lola *Bokaro Shougakusei ni Totemo Kurai Original Kyoku wo Utawasetemita (I Made an Elementary-school-student Vocaloid to Sing a Very Dismal Original Song) - Kaai Yuki *Bokura no 16-Bit Sensou (Our 16-Bit Wars) - Gumi *Bornagain - Big Al *Boulevard of broken dreams - Sweet Ann *Breathe - Kamui Gakupo *Bridge Over Troubled Water - Prima *Bullet For Prisoner - Megurine Luka *Butterfly - Sonika *Paprika theme **Byakkoya no Musume - Lola **Byakkoya no Musume (Daughter in White Tiger Field) - Kaito & Rin Kagamine C *Campanella - Gumi *Cantarella **Cantarella - Kaito & Hatsune Miku *Carmina Machina - Kamui Gakupo *Cassandra - Sonika *Catch Me ☆ My Darlin' - SF-A2 miki *Cendrillion **Cendrillion - Leon & Lola (eng.) *Change Me - Meiko *Cherry, Cherry - SF-A2 miki *Chillyditty Of February - Kaito *Chloe - Lily *Come to me - Sonika *Cradle Of Destiny - Meiko *Crazy - Sweet Ann *Cream Soda - SF-A2 miki *Creepy Song - Sonika *Creepy Toast **Creepy Toast - Megurine Luka *Cup Coaster - Kaai Yuki *Cybermoon - Sonika D *Dancing Samurai - Gakupo Kamui *Dan Dan Zen Zen (Gradually, Not Yet) - Kaai Yuki *Daremo Shiranai (Nobody Knows) - SF-A2 miki *Daybreak - SF-A2 miki *Dinky Dink No Time To Think - Sonika *Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -Dead End- **Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -Dead End- - Hatsune Miku **Disappearance of Mizki - VY1 *Disco☆Chocolatheque - Kaai Yuki *DISCON COMMUNICATION - Lola *Discus - Sonika *Disoriented Girl - Hatsune Miku *Double Melody **Double Lariat - Megurine Luka **Double Melody - Lola (eng.) *Doutoku no Jukai (Sea of Trees of Morality) - Meiko *Dreaming Birdie - Lola & Miriam *dreams and visions - Miku Append *DRIVE TO THE MOON - Gumi, Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku *Dublin Jack Of All Trades (covers) **Dublin Jack of All Trades - Big Al, Miriam, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Dye - Megurine Luka E *East - Leon *eMancipation - Sonika *EmoScale - Miriam *Enola Gay - Tonio *Eraser - Gumi *E.TEMEN.AN.KI -Ziggurat - Lola *Eternal Flower - Lily *(Eternal Snow) Changin' My Life - Megurine Luka *Every Breath you Take - Leon *Existence - Lola F *Feel My Soul - Lily *Feel the Pain - Lola *Festa Chocolata - Kaai Yuki *Forever You Can - Lola *Forgotten Girl - Kaai Yuki *Flower of Vanity - SF-A2 miki *Flying Girl - Leon *Fly me to the moon (covers) **Fly me to the Moon - Leon **Fly me to the Moon - Miriam **Fly me to the Moon - Prima **Fly me to the Moon - Big Al & Kamui Gakupo **Fly me to the Moon - Tonio *forbidden fruit - Kaai Yuki *For Loop! - Kaai Yuki *Fragile Snow - SF-A2 miki *Frail Fact - Miku Append *Fukushuu no Musume (Daughter of Vengeance) - Meiko G *Gamble Rumble - Lily *Gesshoku Kaiki (Returning of the Color of Moon) - Kamui Gakupo *Get love Back - Sweet Ann *Ghosts - Prima *Gnosis Toka, Kimi - SF-A2 miki *God knows... - Sweet Ann *Go Forward - Meiko *Golden Brown - Sweet Ann *Good Night - SF-A2 miki *Green Green Euglena - Sonika & gumi *Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku - Kaito H *Haiwahaini (AshesToAshes) - Kaito *Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki (When the First Love Ends) - Hatsune Miku *Hayashi Uta (Song of Festival Music) - Kaito *Hayate (The Gale) - Kamui Gakupo *Heartbeat Clocktower - Kaito *Hello! Hello! - Gumi *Henachoko Knight (Immature Knight) - Kaito *hold on to love - Sweet Ann *Hollowly - Miku Append *Holography - Gumi *Holy - Miriam *Hoshi no Kakera (Fragments of Star) **Hoshi no Kakera - Leon **Hoshi no Kakera (Fragments of Star) - Prima I *If I Were a Rich Man - Big Al *If U Seek Amy (covers) **If U Seek Amy - Sonika **If U Seek Amy - Kaai Yuki *Imagine - Big Al *I'm Too Sexy - Big Al *Innocence - Hatsune Miku *INTERMISSION - Meiko *Interval of clouds - Miriam *In the name of God - Kamui Gakupo *I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus - Sweet Ann *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For - Prima J *Japanese Ninja No.1 **Japanese Ninja No.1 - Megurine Luka **Japanese Youjo No.1 - Kaai Yuki *Jingle Bells Boogie - Big Al & Hatsune Miku *Joker - Hatsune Miku *Just be Friends **Just be Friends - Megurine Luka **Just be Friends - VY1 K *Kage-fumi (Stepping on the Shadow) - Kaito *Kago no Naka no Suuryuu (Caged Baby Dragon) - Megurine Luka *KAITO de Night - Kaito *KAITO ni Bousoushitemoratta (I made KAITO rampage) - Kaito *Kakumei(Revolution) - Megurine Luka *Kasoukyoku (Music of Cremation) - Hatsune Miku *Kaze no Tadaima (Coming Back of the Wind) - Kaai Yuki *Keep on shining - Gumi & Kamui Gakupo *Killing me softly with his song - Sweet Ann *Kimi, Hohoenda Yoru (The night you smiled) - Sweet Ann *Kimi ni Gomen ne (Sorry to You) - Gumi *Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari (The Story That You Do Not Know) - Gumi *Kin no Iribi ni Tebuukin (Accordion at the Golden Sunset) - Meiko *Kiss HardLuckWoman - Miriam *Koisuru Apuri (Application Software in Love) - Kaito *Koisuru VOC@LOID (VOC@LOID in Love) - Miku Hatsune *Koi wa Kitto Kyuujyoushou (Love will Surely Soar) - Lily, Gumi & Hatsune Miku *Komm, susser tod - Lola *Kurutto, Odotte, Hatsune Miku (Turn, Dance, Hatsune Miku) - Hatsune Miku L *La Chica Ye Ye (The Girl Of Ye-Ye) - Sonika *Last Christmas - Sweet Ann *Last Dance - Big Al *Last night, Good night **Last night, Good night - Hatsune Miku **Last Night, Good Night - Sonika *Last Song(Full remake Ver.) - Kamui Gakupo *Left Behind City - Hatsune Miku *Let it Be - Sweet Ann *Let it Snow - Sweet Ann *Ievan Polkka - Hatsune Miku *Like a Virgin - Prima *Lillium (Lily) - Sonika *Lion Sleeps Tonight - Sonika *Little Toy Robot - Big Al *Longest time - Leon *Lonely Flight - Miriam *Lost In Your Eyes - Prima *Lost Sheep remix - Miriam *Love *3 - Kaito *Love is War **Koi wa Sensou (Love is War) - Hatsune Miku **Koi wa Sensou - Meiko **Ai wa Sensou (Love is War) - Kaito **Koi Wa Sensou (Love is War) / Remix - Sweet Ann **Love is War - Leon **Love is War - Leon (eng.) **Koi Wa Sensou (Love is War) - Sonika (eng.) **Love is War - VY1 *Love Sunflower - Gumi *Luka Luka ★ Night Fever **Luka Luka ★ Night Fever - Megurine Luka **Luka Luka ★ Night Fever - Megurine Luka & Sweet Ann (eng.) **Megu Megu ★ Fire Endless Night - Gumi **Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night - SF-A2 miki **Lily Lily ★ Burning Night - Lily **Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night - Nekomura Iroha M *Machine in Love - Sweet Ann *Magic Moments - Big Al, Sweet Ann & Sonika *Magnet **Magnet - Luka & Miku **Magnet - Leon & Lola **Magnet - Leon & Lola (eng.) **Magnet - Leon & Kaito **Magnet - Leon, Kaito, Big Al & Tonio **Magnet - Sweet Ann & Big Al **Magnet - Sweet Ann & Sweet Ann **Magnet - Leon & Big Al (eng.) **Magnet - Lily & Gumi **Magnet - Gumi & Sonika **Magnet - Nekomura Iroha & Gachapoid **Magnet - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaito, Meiko, Lola, Leon, Gumi, Sonika, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Kamui Gakupo *Mary Jane on my Mind - Big Al & Hatsune Miku *Mask - Leon & Kaito *Matryoshka - Hatsune Miku & Gumi *microgroover - Lola *Melody.exe - Hatsune Miku *Meguri Hime Buyou-kyoku (Itineranting Diva's Dance Music) - Megurine Luka *Melt **Melt - Miku Hatsune **Meruto 3M MIX (Melt) - Sonika **Meruto (Melt) - Sonika & Prima *MEMORIES - SF-A2 miki *meteor36.0 - Kaai Yuki *Migikata no Chou (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) **Migikata no Chou (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) - Sonika **Butterfly on your Right Shoulder - VY1 *Miki tono Souguu (Encounter With Miki) - SF-A2 miki *Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (I'll Make You Miku-Miku-ed) **Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (I'll Make You Miku-Miku-ed) - Hatsune Miku **Meiko Meiko ni Shiteageru♥ - Meiko **Leon Leon Ni Shite Ageru - Leon *Mimi no aru Robot no Uta (Song of Eared Robot) - Prima *Miracle∞Gumiracle - Gumi *Miriam - Miriam *Mononoke Hime (Princess Mononoke) (covers) **もののけ姫を歌わせてみた(歌いなおし) - Prima **Mononoke Hime (Princess Mononoke) - Big Al **Ghost Princess - Tonio, Big Al & Sweet Ann *Monster - Sweet Ann, Kaai Yuki & Big Al *Morning Call - Kaito *Mosaic Roll/Mozaik Role - Gumi *Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro (Hold, Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses) - Hatsune Miku *My Grandfather's Clock (covers) **大きな古時計 - Leon *My Heart Will Go On - Big Al *My Time To Be A Star (8 bit remix) - Sweet Ann N *Nagai Yoru (A Long Night) - Big Al *Nagare Boshi (Shooting Star) - Kaai Yuki *Nakimushi Ensemble (Soppy Ensemble) - Gumi *Nanatsu no Kane - Meiko *Nebula - Hatsune Miku *Nemisis - Lola & Hatsune Miku *Never Afraid - Sweet Ann *New York, New York - Big Al *Night Light Dance '08 - Sweet Ann *Night of the Magic (Original MX) - Sweet Ann *Ningyo Hime (The Little Mermaid) - Megurine Luka *Ninjin Daisuki no Uta (Song of Loving Carrots) - Gumi *nitamagoMix Remix/ Roshin Yuukai nitamagoMix Remix - Hatsune Miku *No More Heroes 2: Desprate Struggle's Bizzare Jelly 5 Stage Theme - Hatsune Miku *No Surprises - Sweet Ann O *O Come, O Come, Emmanuel (covers) **O Come, O Come, Emmanuel - Prima **O Come, O Come, Emmanuel - Big Al *One & One - Prima *One Wish - Gumi *Oni to Musume (The Ogre and the Maiden) - Kaito *Oni wo Aisuru Hiro (The One Who Is in Love with a Demon) - Meiko *Hi-To-Mi **Oozora-Iro no Hi-To-Mi (Big Sky-blue Pupils) - SF-A2 miki **大空色のHi-To-Mi - Lily *Orinoco Flow - Prima *Oyasumi no Uta (Good Night Song) - Kaito P *Packaged **Packaged - Hatsune Miku **Packaged - Lily *Palette World Breakdown - Hatsune Miku *Pane dhiria - Kaito *Paparazzi (covers) **Paparazzi - Tonio *Paranoid Doll - Kamui Gakupo *Party Night - SF-A2 miki *Perfect Liar - Megurine Luka *Piano×Forte×Scandal - Meiko *Poker Face (covers) **Poker Face - Tonio **Poker Face - Sonika & Tonio *PoPiPo **PoPiPo - Hatsune Miku *Power Supply - Sonika *Purin no Uta (Song of Pudding) - Kaai Yuki Q *Queen of the Night Aria (covers) **Queen of the Night Aria - Leon **Queen of the Night Aria - Prima **Queen of the Night Aria - Prima R *Real Emotion (covers) **Real Emotion - Lola **Real Emotion - Sonika (eng.) *re_Cycle - Megurine Luka *Red Hair - Leon *Ren-ai Circulation(Circuration of Love) - Kaai Yuki *Repeat - Sonika *RIP=RELEASE - Megurine Luka *Rolling Girl **Rolling Girl - Hatsune Miku **Rolling Girl - Megurine Luka *Romeo and Cinderella **Romeo and Cinderella - Hatsune Miku *Ryuuno Naku Hakoniwa Yori(From the Miniature Garden Where the Dragon Howls) - Kamui Gakupo *Ryuu Ten ni Noboru (Dragon Goes up in the Heavens) - SF-A2 miki S *Sad Sundays - Leon *Saigo no Jyoou (The Last Queen)- Megurine Luka *Saigo no Revolver (The Last Revolver) - Gumi *Saihate **Saihate (The Farthest End) - Hatsune Miku **Saihate (The Furthest Place) - Sweet Ann (Eng.) **Farthest End - Leon **Saihate (The Furthest Place) - Sonika *Sakura Fubuki (Storm of Cherry Blossom Petals) - Kaito *SAKURA (Kimi no.../SAKURA) - Lily *Sakuranbo - Miriam *Salamander (covers) **Salamander - Sweet Ann **Salamander - Big Al *samsara - Miriam *Satellite - SF-A2 miki *Sayonara Memories (Good-bye Memories) - Gumi *Secret Space - Miriam *Sen'nen no Dokusouka - Kaito *Sennshuu Ichiya Kanzen-ban (One Thousand Autumns One Night Final-Edition) - Meiko *Sensemaking - Sonika *sensitivity - Miriam & Kaito *September - Prima & Meiko *SEVENTH MOON - Sweet Ann *Scarborough Fair (covers) **Scarborough Fair - Sweet Ann **Scarborough Fair Canticle - Big Al & Megurine Luka *Scherzone - Kaai Yuki *Secret **Secret - Megurine Luka *Shooting☆Star - Kaai Yuki *Short Romance - Leon & Miriam (Eng. & Rus.) *Shouted Stars - Lola *Show Me Love - Lola *Smile - Sweet Ann *Solowing - Tonio *Something About Us - Leon *Song of Andromeda - Lola *Sonika Says - Sonika *Sora (Sky) - Sonika *SPiCa - Hatsune Miku *Staccato♪ - Gumi, SF-A2 miki & Hatsune Miku *Stand Alone - Miriam *Stardust - SF-A2 miki *Stargazer - Kamui Gakupo *Starlight Lullaby - Miriam *Still Alive (covers) **Still Alive - Sweet Ann **Still Alive - Sonika *Summer days (Sayonara Summer Days) - Lily *Summertime - Leon *SUPER SONIC DANCE - Lily & Kamui Gakupo *Super Toruko Koushinkyoku Owata (Super Turkish March, Finished) - Kamui Gakupo *Susanowo - Kaito *Suzume no Namida (Tears of a Sparrow) - Meiko *Sway - Big Al *Sweet Ann no Uta - Sweet Ann (eng. & Jap.) *Sweet Outbreak - Lola *Sweet's Beast - Kaito *Swimmy **Swimmy - Prima (eng.) T *Taiyou - Lily *That'll Be the Day - Big Al *The Box - Lily *The Gambler - Kamui Gakupo *The Never Ending Story - Prima *The Night of Vampire - Kamui Gakupo *The Phantom of the Opera - Leon & Miriam *The thought to tell - Meiko *The Universe - SF-A2 miki *This Rush - Sweet Ann *TIN-GE - Sonika *Toeto **Toeto - Megurine Luka *Toki no Aishioto (Footsteps of Time) - Kaito *Toki no Orugooru (Music Box of Time) - Megurine Luka *Toki-Wasure-Bito(Time Forgotten One) - Kaito *Top of the World - Miriam *Tower - Megurine Luka *Toxic - Miriam *ＴＲＩ△ＮＧＬＥ　ＬＯ▽Ｅ - SF-A2 miki *Tsugaru Kaikyou Fuyugeshiki (Winter View in Tsugaru Straits) - Prima *Tsuki Yuki Hana - Kaito *Tsuru☆Pettan - SF-A2 miki *Turn Me On - Sweet Ann *Tu vuò fà l'americano - Big Al & Tonio U *Una Furtiva Lagrima - Tonio *Under the darkness - Leon *Unifikation - Sonika *Uninstall **Uninstall - Kagamine Rin **Uninstall - VY1 *Ura-Omote Lovers (Two-Faced Lovers) - Hatsune Miku *USBmine - Sonika *Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo (Though Songs Have No Forms) - Hatsune Miku *Utopia - SF-A2 miki *Uzume Kagura (Uzume's Music and Dance for Deities) - SF-A2 miki V *Vanilla - Nekomura Iroha *Various Feelings - Meiko *Video Killed the Radio Star (covers) **Video Killed the Radio Star - Leon, Miriam & Lola **Video Killed the Radio Star - Kamui Gakupo (Jap.) *Voi Che Sapete - Prima W *Waltzing Matilda - Big Al *Wan wan Oh! (Bow-wow Oh!) - Gumi *Wash My Blood **Wash My Blood - Megurine Luka *Wasting Time - Lola & Prima *Watashi Dake no Juujika (A cross only for me) - Big Al *Watashi ga Aishita Geisha Girl (Geisha Girl I Fell in Love with) - Big Al & Megurine Luka *WEBデザイン (WEB Design) - Kaito *West - Miriam *Whispering Waves - Sonika *Wish - SF-A2 miki *Without You - Prima *World is Mine **World is Mine - Hatsune Miku **アナザー：ワールドイズマイン - Kaito (male version) *World's Crying - Kamui Gakupo X Y *Yamete yaruyo utaite nanka (I'll Quit Singing) **Yamete yaruyo utaite nanka (I'll Quit Singing) - Megurine Luka **I'll Quit Singing - Sonika *Yamiiro Alice (Dark Alice) - Hatsune Miku *Yami no Ou (King of Darkness) - Kaito *Yattane! Yuki-chan (You Did It! Yuki-chan) - Kaai Yuki *Yomi-zakura - Meiko *you - Kaito *You Raise me Up (covers) **You Raise me up - Prima *Yowamushi Monburan (Coward Montblanc) - Gumi *Yubi Enpitsu - Lily *Yuki Usagi (Snow Rabbit) - Meiko *Yuki vs. G - Showa Sen★Girl - Kaai Yuki *Yurikago kara Hakaba made (From the Cradle to the Grave) - Kamui Gakupo Z Untranslated Japanese Titles The following are a list of songs who have yet to be translated and placed into the A-Z system *夜の秘密 - Lola *ンインストール - Meiko *I have no idea where to put this... - Kaito *I know this is a cover but can't remember the orginal song - Lily